Chatroom of crossovers
by ultimate-dreamer
Summary: Just a random chat room fan fiction. Fair warning, tho.... it contains crossovers, like LoZ, Naruto, Yugioh, and a few of my own characters.......tho most of the characters are from Kingdom Hearts..... just letting ya know. Enjoy!


Chat room of much mischief, psychoness and... uh...SHINY!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: All anime/game/manga characters are (c) their respectful owners. **

**Erin, Nykka, and Sky are (c) me.**

* * *

dreamer/ultimatedreamer is Erin FearTheSword is Cloud sumrandomperson is Yuffie 

wulfyboy is Link pyro-maniac is Axel KeyOfDreamers is Sora

DarkDestiny is Riku solemnstorm is Leon islandgirl is Kairi

WaterWaterEverywhere is Demyx RedheadPsyco is Reno princeOFdarkness is Vincent

fox is Naruto cherrygirl is Sakura sands is Garra

SHINYSHINY is Nykka Blueness is Sky BlackMagician is Yugi

Staticman is Ash sumb0dysn0b0die is Roxas BURNINATION is (also)Axel

* * *

_ Dreamer has joined the server_

dreamer: looks around anyone on?

dreamer: waits a min guess not.

_ sumb0dysn0b0die has joined the server_

sumb0dysn0b0die: Hey, Erin!!

dreamer: Hallo, Roxas!!! what is everyone else doing?

_ sumrandomperson has joined the server_

sumrandomperson: hello all!

dreamer: ACK! RANDOM PPL!!

s_umrandomperson has been booted from the server_

sumb0dysn0b0die: Um... Erin... that was Yuffie

dreamer: oh... oops

_sumrandomperson has joined the server_

sumrandomperson: no prob... everyone's getting on now

_ FearTheSword has joined the server_

_ wulfyboy has joined the server_

sumb0dysn0b0die: who's wulfyboy?

wulfyboy: Link

dreamer: Link

sumb0dysn0b0die: oh.

wulfyboy: who's FearTheSword?

FearTheSword: Cloud

wulfyboy: oh... my bad lol...

_ pyro-maniac has joined the server_

_ KeyOfDreamers has joined the server_

_ DarkDestiny has joined the server_

_ solemn has joined the server_

solemn: Hello

KeyOfDreamers: Hi Erin!!!! Hi.. uh... Link!!

dreamer: Hi ya Sora! Hi S-...Leon!

wulfyboy: hello, Sora. hello Leon.

solemn: good thing you caught that, Erin. Hello Link.

dreamer: heh... lol . ...

wulfyboy: Erin?

DarkDestiny: are you okay?

pyro-maniac: hmm... maybe she needs to be poked

pyro-maniac: goes to poke Erin

wulfyboy: waitasec...no... Axel... DONT!!!!!!

dreamer: poked PSYCO TIME YAY!!! XD startspingingoffthewalls

wulfyboy: Oh, great, thx a lot Axel... goes to find a box

pyro-maniac: oops...

FearTheSword: oh, gr- sent flying by psycho Erin

wulfyboy: catches Erin and sits on the box in front of his comp sry 'bout that.. . ... anyhow

DarkDestiny: heh... lol

_ islandgirl has joined the server_

_ WaterWaterEverywhere has joined the server_

_ RedheadPsyco has joined the server_

_ princeOFdarkness has joined the server_

sumb0dysn0b0die: hey, guys (Erin is psyco right now, lol)

RedheadPsyco: 0.0 ... um... shiftyeyes

princeOFdarkness: ok... all right, Reno... what did you do?

RedheadPsyco: um... nothing...

WaterWaterEverywhere: huh? what is it?

solemn: you dropped something in Erin's cider when she was here earlier, didn't you?

RedheadPsyco: no... not exactly...

FearTheSword: _recovers from being sent flying by psycho Erin_ Not exactly?

solemn: Come on, Reno, out with it.

wulfyboy!? _looks at sleeping erin_ finally...

KeyOfDreamers: lol

islandgirl: lol

DarkDestiny: lol

RedheadPsyco: I... uh... kinda sorta dropped a few packets of sugar into one of the ciders... and that was the one i was gonna get, but i kinda sorta accidentally got them all mixed up. heheh...my bad yo _goes and hides in a random faraway hole_

wulfyboy: ... _snicker_

pyro-maniac: ROFLOL

WaterWaterEverywhere: _snicker_

FearTheSword: kk, now what am i gonna do? _begins playing sum random online pvp game_

dreamer: ugh... what just happened? waitasec... oops... my bad. I thought that cider tasted funny.

FearTheSword: THEN WHY DID YOU DRINK IT!?

solemn: brb. _goes to restrain/calm Cloud_

princeOFdarkness: ... Yuffie, you still there?

sumrandomperson: yah, i'm here, and hes gota point, erin.

dreamer: um...I was thirsty...

princeOFdarkness: ...

_ fox has joined the server_

_ cherrygirl has joined the server_

_ sands has joined the server_

fox: hey everyone!!

sumb0dysn0b0die: hi ya Naruto!

solemn: back... hello

wulfyboy: Hi Naruto!!

dreamer: Hi guys!!!

cherrygirl: hey everyone!

sands: hi

KeyOfDreamers: hi, guys!!

islandgirl: hey!

Dreamer: Hi guys!

_ Dreamer has been booted from the server_

wulfyboy: 0.o What just happened?

fox: I dont know... maybe the chat room maxed out?

sumb0dysn0b0die: no... thse things can have like 999 or somthing people on.

_ ultimatedreamer has joined the server_

_SHINYSHINY has joined the server_

_Blueness has joined the server_

_dreamer has joined the server_

ultimatedreamer: sry 'bout that.wait a sec...WHO"S USING MY ACCOUNT!!!!!!!????!!!!!11111!!!!!!

dreamer: O.O oops.. wrong chat room... tty l8r Erin!!!!! (my bad!! nervous lol)

_dreamer has left the server_

SHINYSHINY: lol... anything shiny around?

Blueness: prbly not...

SHINYSHINY: orly?

ultimatedreamer: ya rly

SHINYSHINY: awwwwwwwww.

_BlackMagician has joined the server_

SHINYSHINY: HI YUGI!!! _bounces on the computer_

Blueness: hey Yugi. Nykka, please stop

SHINYSHINY: NEVER!!!!!! _does the i-will-not-stop-bouncing-ever-if-it-kills-me-**dangit**-yay-hypo dance_

BlackMagician: hi all _laughs at Nykka_

RedheadPsyco: yo

ultimatedreamer: hi

wulfyboy: hey

sumb0dysn0b0die: hi ya

KeyOfDreamers: hi ya

islandgirl: hello!

DarkDestiny:hey

solemn: hello

pyro-maniac: yo ... i'm bored. _starts to play against cloud in random online pvp game_

fox: hi ya!

cherrygirl: hello

sands: hello. _begins playing against axel and cloud in pvp game_

princeOFdarkness: hello

WaterWaterEverywhere: Hallo! _goes hypo and does the hypo-yay-hypo-hypo dance_

pyro-maniac: ..crap...brb goes to calm Demyx down

BlackMagician: 0.o are they always like that?

sumb0dysn0b0die: yah...

sands: great now i have no one interesting to play against :-(

FearTheSword: HEY!!!!!

sumrandomperson: hi ya! waitasec... there's dancing???!!! _does the happy-happy-lets-all-dance-dance-mania-till-we-collapse-which-is-never-hypo-hypo dance_

princeOFdarkness: 0.0 ... ...

pyro-maniac: back... ...lol...thinks 4 a minute... heheh..._begins ROFL at vincent  
_

PrinceOFdarkness!!!!!!!!!!!! _bootsAxel_

_ pyro-maniac has been booted from the server and banned for a week_

_ Static-man has joined the server_

sands: what did ya do that for?

Static-man: hi ya!

_ BURNINATION has entered the server_

Burnination: HAH! cant get rid of me that easily!

princeOFdarkness!!!! ...

Static-man: 0o and you are...?

Burnination: Axel

Static-man: oh. o...k... _is called by mom for dinner_ G2G guys... cya l8r

_ Static-man has left the server_

ultimatedreamer: yeah, he's right... i g2g (link is a good enough cook, but he fails on sushi and stirfry, and on ramen, believe it or not. yes we is having chinese) cya guys.

fox: can I come over?

cherrygirl: NO! _poundsNaruto_

fox: _pounded_ ouch...

KeyOfDreamers: cya Erin

DarkDestiny: l8r

BlackMagician: cya

_ ultimatedreamer has left the server_

wulfyboy: _mutter mutter_ i can so cook ramen... sushi doesnt count, and i can manage the stirfry. _mutter mutter_

sands: heh... lol

wulfyboy: and Naruto, you're welcome to come... just dont go nutty on the ramen, please.

fox: kk _runs to Erin and link's house like no tomorrow if hes not there in ten seconds_

_ fox has left the server_

cherrygirl: oh, boy...

DarkDestiny: can we come? _puppy eyes_

islandgirl: yeah... can we? _irresistsable puppy eyes_

KeyOfDreamers: PLEEEEASE? _unmerciful puppy eyes_

wulfyboy: GAH!!!! hng on... evil puppy eyes shudder... _goes to ask Erin and let Naruto in_

BURNINATION: _snicker-roflol_

BlackMagician: Oh, gosh... we've got company so i g2g... totally forgot... cya!

SHINYSHINY: OKAY!!!!! BYE YUGI!!!!!!!!

_ BlackMagician has left the server_

wulfyboy: and Erin said yes btw (she's showing Naruto how 2 pla RockBand, our new fav PS3 game)

KeyOfDreamers: OK!!!!!! omw _runs like no tomorrow_

islandgirl: what he said lol... _chases after Sora_

DarkDestiny: ditto _follows Kairi_

_ KeyOfDreamers has left the server_

_ islandgirl has left the server_

_ DarkDestiny has left the server_

BURNINATION: got room for more?

sumb0dysn0b0die: 12 more?

cherrygirl: uh make that 23

SHINYSHINY: 25!!!! does the yay-25-is-a-happy-number-hypo dance

sands: 0.o 27, actually

cherrygirl: oops... my bad garra

wulfyboy: OO ...donno...hng on... _tells Erin_

_Ultimatedreamer has joined the chat room_

ultimatedreamer: 27! how come our house is now the hotspot for a party!!!!!???????? _restrained by link_ ... yeah... i guess thats ok... tell them to bring their own drinks tho. cya!

_Ultimatedreamer has left the server_

wulfyboy: i'm gonna go help her out... cya soon!

cherrygirl: cya!

RedheadPsyco: cya then Link...

_ wulfyboy has left the server_

RedheadPsyco: well, guess id better go find something to drink yo... cya!

_ RedheadPsyco has left the server_

princeOFdarkness: ditto... l8tr

_ princeOFdarkness has left the server_

_ cherrygirl has left the server_

_ BURNINATION has left the server_

_ sands has left the server_

_ sumb0dysn0b0die has left the server_

_ Blueness has left the server_

SHINYSHINY: aw... everyone's leaving...

sumrandomperson: im not... LETS DANCE HAND EATS SUGAR!!!!!!! _eats all the sugar in her sugar stash_ YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! does the sugar-sugar-hypo-yay-randomness -hypo-hypo-hypo-hypo-hypo-hypo-hypo-hypo-hypo-hypo-hypo-hypo-hypo-hypo dance

SHINYSHINY: OKAY!!!!! _does the-dance-that-never-ends dance_

sumrandomperson: YAY!!!!! DANCING!!!! _does the-dance-that-never-ends dance_

_ BURNINATION has joined the server_

BURNINATION: YOU KNOW... you should both be gettin ready for the party, yo. GAH!!! now im soundin like Reno..._thinks 4 a momen_... lol cya...

_ BURNINATION has left the server_

SHINYSHINY: yah, hes right... _stops dancing and starts pinging off the walls while i find some sugar 4 everyone's drinks_

sumrandomperson: awwwwww...wait, your bringing sugar???!!!!!!!!... okay! cya there _stops dancing and starts bouncing cuz im hypo_

_sumrandomperson has left the server_

_SHINYSHINY has left the server_

** TBC... maybe**

**End Note: I know that some of the characters don't act like they normally would, but I wanted this to seem funny, and I don't know that much about some of the characters... so I improvised... ...soo... yeah... I'm gonna go now.**


End file.
